Payin' Hell for Glory
by DevilChild1
Summary: 12th grade is a totally different world for the cast in Lizzie Mcguire. PLEASE SEND IDEAS!!! R+R
1. I'm Such A Klutz

1 Payin' Hell for Glory  
  
Devilchild211  
  
Chapter 1 - Power  
  
Author's Notes  
  
This story is kinda something that I just dreamt up sitting at my computer bored so it's a little strange, heh. I really REALLY NEED REVIEWS!!! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, pretty, pretty, pretty, please with a cherry on top!!! Okie-. got a little carried way there.  
  
*****  
  
Andrea loved her power, her total & absolute control over the school. Andrea's real name was Elizabeth, better known as Lizzie when she was younger but she had dropped such foolish degrading nicknames & picked up her middle name & finally put it to use. She twirled a lock of soft white blonde hair with a finger. Her soft aloof laugher rang out, she smiled with perfectly glossed lips & her eyes covered with eyeliner, pink eye shadow, & mascara. She walked down hall of the school as if she owned it with a group of friends surrounding her. She had her friends twisted around her little pinky, even Dave was on his knees eating out of the palm of her hand. She smirked, she was like Kate use to be, but guess what? She didn't give a fuckin' damn. Kate & Claire were glaring at her from their locker 'Pitiful nobody's' she thought to herself, some where in the back of her mind she could see her & Miranda there glaring in jealously at Claire & Kate from 5 years ago, but damn, was high school different.  
  
Miranda was gone, she had moved & lost contact, sometimes they'd receive a card from one another but living in Mexico, it was difficult to stay close let alone best friends. Andrea looked to her right, noticing Dave at his locker with his soccer jacket on, he had too dropped his nickname, that 'awful' nickname, Gordo. Ethan & Danny by his side, his two side kicks as many other guys considered them but they still were popular but nothing near her & Dave's status. Dave was so different from 'Gordo', that he was 5 years ago in 7th grade, he still was smart, had top grades but now excelled in every sport. And had the looks & his 1,000 watt smile could melt every god damn girl in the school. He was considered the most popular guy in the school, Andrea chuckled to herself, it was just so different. She shouldered Kate, making her drop all her books. 'Revenge is sweet' she thought smugly to herself remembering all those times where the roles had been reversed. "Oh! Oops, I'm just soooo sorry." Andrea smiled down at Kate sweetly with her sugarcoated voice, yet Kate refused to take the bait or even look up. "Go on without me, I'll wait for Dave." Andera dismissed her friends. Claire glared, muttered Spanish under her breath & bent down to help collect Kate's books, Andrea kicked one of them a few feet away, "Oh my! Aren't I just a klutz?" she said innocently. Dave walked up next to her, glancing down at Kate & Claire for a moment & he rolled his eyes. "Com' on." He didn't give a damn about Kate or Claire & he didn't go out of his way for them to be nice or mean, as Andrea often did.  
  
Usually he'd help but he had been one of their victims long ago & didn't sympathies' as he usually would. Kate looked up at him & stared at him almost seeming in awed by him, Andrea warned her off with an icy glare. She smiled turning to him & leaned on him, "You know that I love you." she whispered in his ear, he smiled softly at her his eyes melting, "Love you too, forever" he promised. She kissed his shoulder, it looked careless it was where she naturally fell on him, but really it was a kiss of ownership, 'He's mine, mine forever, Kate, so just give up, he's out of your league' Andrea thought glancing back, Kate was staring at them, still on her knees looking crushed with Claire staring at them with dark hatred. Andrea turned & leaned her head on his shoulder again as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'God, I love power'  
  
*****  
  
So, what'd ya think? REVIEW NOW!!! 


	2. Life ain't fair

1 Payin' Hell for Glory  
  
Devilchild211  
  
PG-13  
  
Drama/angst  
  
Author Notes.  
  
Hello everybody!!! Thank you for those that reviewed!!!! Guess what! I've finally done it! LIZZIE ANGST!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay then *realizing that she wasn't really funny.* fine be like that.  
  
*****  
  
Andrea unlocked the door & wrinkled her dainty nose at the familiar odor reached her, spilled beer. She walked into the living room that was filled with old newspapers & magazines tossed around, turned furniture see her mother sprawled on the couch, out cold. Andrea walked over, taking the almost empty bottle of liquor from her mother's hand & knelt to pick up the carelessly thrown around papers.  
  
She thought back 4 years ago, back then she was so naïve, back then would have never imagined her family in such a state. It had been like this ever since 9th grade, three years ago when her parents had gone though a terrible divorce. Her father had won custody over Matt & her mother had been forced to take Andrea, yes that's right, forced. Her mother didn't want her, but had too much pride to send her away to an orphanage or boarding school. It had hit Andrea like a blow in the gut. The fact that they so openly admitted that they loved Matt so much more, Andrea shook her to rid herself of such memories & held back tears from simply thinking about it. She didn't get it, what happened to the close family that they use to be, when did Matt get the upper hand in life?  
  
She was sure she would never had made it though those times, she remembered thinking dark thoughts, looking at a knife in her hands, running her hand over the sliver blade, lifting it so close. If Dave hadn't been there she wouldn't be here this very moment. She was eternally grateful to him, he had been there for her during all the hard times, even at the climax when everyone else ignored her & whispered about her. But he stuck by her side.  
  
The very thought of him brought a smiled to her lips, looking down at her finger at the sliver band, it had been Dave's grandmother's, he promised her that one day he'd get one himself & ask her to marry him, take her away from this world. God she loved him, those intense eyes & soft lushes lips that he brushed over hers every time they met. As Andrea cleaned up after her mother she began to leave.  
  
She looked back shook her head sadly, once long ago, it almost seeming a dream where her mother knew every thing about Andrea, her mother would ask every day how her day at school was. Ask about the tests & concerts that she knew were coming up. Drive her to the mall, play games with her, help her with personal problems, it was all another world to her now. Yet now her mother was completely out cold, she had no idea that Andrea had a concert tonight, more like didn't care, yet even so Andrea's face softened, she wrote a note telling her where she was & when she'd be home.  
  
*****  
  
So how was it? I know, I know, it was really short, SORRY!!! Good, bad, so so? TELL ME!!!! REVIEW NOW!!! 


End file.
